Touched
by lonelyhelen-ss
Summary: Traducción del fic de Logospilgrim - Después de un accidente de Quidditch, Lockhart convierte a Draco Malfoy en un bebé... quién después es confiado al profesor Snape. ¿Podrá Severus con esta nueva responsabilidad?
1. La caída de Draco

Touched   
  
Por   
  
Logospilgrim  
  
Traducido   
  
Por   
  
Lonelyhelen-ss  
  
  
  
Rating PG-13 Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes de ella. La historia es de Logospilgrim y me ha prometido que no se han dañado los personajes (bueno, no mucho) durante la evolución de esta historia ;-P  
  
You are my angel and I thank God that you came into my life / Tú eres mi ángel y le agradezco a Dios que entraras en mi vida  
  
You are the one thing I see when I close my eyes in the dark of the night / Tú eres lo único que veo cuando cierro mis ojos en la oscuridad de la noche  
  
I have never been touched like this by another / Nunca he sido tocado de esta manera por otro  
  
Touched, por Delirium  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasó difuminado en verde y plata.  
  
Los dedos de Draco estaban a punto de cerrarse alrededor de la Snitch Dorada cuando perdió el precaria sujeción que tenía de su escoba.  
  
Todo rodó frente sus ojos y Draco no estaba seguro de si estaba cayendo hacia el cielo o hacia la hierba, si el cielo estaba debajo o la hierba arriba Lo siguiente que notó fue un golpe contra el suelo que sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, el rugido del público en sus oídos, y todo se volvió negro.  
  
****  
  
"¡Draco Malfoy está a un suspiro de la Snitch! ¡Ya casi - oh, no! ¡Malfoy está perdiendo el control de su escoba, está. está cayendo!"  
  
Severus Snape se puso de pie abruptamente en las gradas y contempló en shock como el chico chocaba contra el suelo, rodaba unas pocas veces y se quedaba con los brazos extendidos a cada unos de sus lados.  
  
"¡Malfoy está inconsciente! ¡No se mueve!"  
  
Dios, no.  
  
Un pandemónium recorrió el campo de un lado al otro.  
  
Snape bajó corriendo las escaleras de madera de tres en tres y agradeció a cada poder superior del que podía acordarse que el padre del chico no había estado allí para presenciar la espectacular caída de su hijo. Era muy inverosímil que Lucius Malfoy no hubiera sentido algo más que vergüenza y molestia por la visión de su hijo inconsciente. El Cabeza de Casa de Slytherin sabía de primera mano lo que Lucius opinaba sobre los fallos, y como debían ser tratados.  
  
Cuando Snape llegó al campo, un gran número de profesores estaban rodeando la figura extendida de Draco, incluyendo Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
El mismo hombre que días antes había hecho desaparecer los huesos del brazo de Harry Potter en vez de curarlos.  
  
"¡Aléjate de él, idiota!" dijo Snape, corriendo hacia la escena. Si ese condenado idiota le toca un pelo de su cabeza,.  
  
La única persona que sabía que Snape había convencido a Draco para no aceptar la marca era Dumbledore. Actuando por instinto y con determinación, el Maestro de Pociones había sacado al chico de las garras de Voldemort, y ahora estaba trabajando activamente para protegerlo de las expectativas de su padre.  
  
Entonces Snape oyó a McGonagall chillar, y sintió su corazón hundirse. Casi tropezó con su capa, recuperando el equilibrio en el momento justo y corrió a través del campo jadeante. Paró en seco y vio. un montón de ropa.  
  
"No - no sé qué ha podido fallar" dijo Lockhart. "¡He hecho esto antes, escribí sobre esto en Bailando con Demonios.!"  
  
El profesor de DCAO fue interrumpido por las manos de Snape apretándose alrededor de su cuello.  
  
"¿Qué le has hecho a mi estudiante, idiota descerebrado?"  
  
"¡Ha usado un hechizo, no sé qué era, Severus, cálmate!" dijo McGonagall.  
  
Snape empezó a agitar a Lockhart adelante y atrás. "Habla antes de que te arranque la cabeza."  
  
De repente, un suave ruido emanó del montón de ropa a sus pies.  
  
El llanto de un bebé.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logospilgrim: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo! Os gusta como empieza? Subiré más pronto!  
  
Lonelyhelen: Bueno, pronto. hay veces que la autora tarda algo en actualizar, pero de momento intentaré ir rápido como mínimo con los primeros capítulos. 


	2. El guardián

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero la autora dice que pronto serán más largos.  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews. Me alegra saber que os está gustando la historia.  
  
Lonelyhelen-ss  
  
Touched por Logospilgrim  
  
***  
  
"Por las barbas de Merlín!" dijo McGonagall. Se arrodilló delante del uniforme de Quidditch de Draco, buscó entre la tela verde y plata y descubrió una cabeza rubia.  
  
Por un momento, todos se quedaron quietos y se fijaron en el bebé que les estaba mirando con grandes ojos azules. Entonces llegó el atronador rugido de Snape.  
  
"Qué has hecho?" dijo, sofocando a Lockhart.  
  
"Chichón... en la cabeza... in-intenté... encogerlo"  
  
"Le has convertido en un bebé, imbécil!"  
  
El labio inferior de Draco empezó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
"Severus, quieres dejar de chillar de esta manera?" dijo McGonagall. "Estás asustando al niño-"  
  
Snape no hizo caso a la advertencia de McGonagall, y casi escupe en la cara de Lockhart. "Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, exactamente qué hechizo usaste?"  
  
"Si me dejas explicar..."  
  
El resto de la respuesta de Lockhart se perdió en los fuertes sollozos de Draco.  
  
McGonagall envolvió al bebé en su jersey, ahora de gran tamaño y le tomó en sus brazos. "Shhh, ya, ya, el profesor malo no chillará más, shhh, todo está bien..."  
  
Draco lloró aún más, y se retorció contra ella.  
  
"Oh, dámelo" dijo Snape. Empujó a Lockhart hacia un lado y le quitó el chico a McGonagall.  
  
"Ve con cuidado, Severus, por el amor de Dios" dijo McGonagall.  
  
Snape la miró y apoyó a Draco contra su pecho. "No llores," dijo más suavemente, acariciando la espalda del bebé. "Te tengo, todo está bien."  
  
Los pequeños dedos de Draco se cogieron a las ropas de Severus y poco a poco se calmó.  
  
"Me recuerdas, no? Me conoces?" dijo Snape.  
  
El chico apoyó una mejilla mojada y rojiza contra la clavícula del Maestro de Pociones.  
  
"Buen espectáculo, viejo" dijo Lockhart. "Nunca hubiera esperado que fueras de tipo paternal..."  
  
"Cállate, estúpido" dijo Snape, manteniendo su voz baja. "Vas a recordar el hechizo que sacaste de tu cerebro de guisante o te juro que vas a desear no haber nacido." Mientras tanto, él realizaría su propia búsqueda. Si esperaba a que Lockhart solucionara este dilema, Draco tendría que pasar por una segunda niñez. Eso no quería decir que fuera a ahorrarle a Lockhart la espada de Damocles.  
  
"Profesora McGonagall, voy a ver al director. Supongo que eres capaz de restaurar el orden por aquí?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Bien. Me alegro de ver que por una vez no lo tengo que hacer todo yo." Se dio la vuelta y salió del estadio con el soñoliento Draco colgando de su ropa."  
  
****  
  
"YO?!"  
  
Draco lloriqueó en el antebrazo de Snape y el Maestro de Pociones continuó susurrando, "Quieres que yo... Como puedo cuidar de un bebé? Tengo pociones, tengo... Soy un espía, Albus, puedo ser llamado en medio de la noche..."  
  
"Estoy seguro que podemos improvisar adecuadamente si hay algún imprevisto, Severus," dijo Dumbledore, sin perturbarse. "El chico parece ser claramente feliz contigo. Dudo que Lucius y Narcissa hicieran un ambiente más adecuado para él."  
  
El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño. "Draco me ha confesado que su padre cada vez es más exigente. Si le diéramos el chico a Lucius ahora, el muy bastardo seguramente se lo serviría al Señor Oscuro como un entremés en vez de cargar con un niño inútil otra vez." Miró al bulto en sus brazos y suspiró. "Supongo... que mientras yo cuide del bebé mientras buscamos el hechizo que va a invertir sus condición, Lucius debería ser apaciguado."  
  
"No creo que nadie pueda ser mejor guardián que tú," dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Yo tampoco lo creo," dijo Severus, con los dientes apretados. "En primer lugar, nunca entenderé qué te poseyó para que contrataras a ese cretino de Lockhart. Y no hace falta que mencionemos a Quirrell."  
  
"Tengo mis razones, Severus... Tú de entre todos deberías saberlo."  
  
Snape se sujetó en una de las butacas de delante del escritorio de Dumbledore y puso al bebé en su otro brazo.  
  
Insufrible vieja cabra. Siempre tiene que tener razón?  
  
"Necesitarás algunas cosas para el niño. Déjame darte lo necesario para pasar esta noche." Dijo Dumbledore. Se levantó y transfiguró una serie de cosas en objetos necesarios para un bebé. "Vamos a ver... biberón, ropa, y, ah, sí y, por supuesto, pañales."  
  
Snape pellizcó el puente de su nariz.  
  
Por qué yo?  
  
***  
  
Pronto subiré más... gracias por los reviews. 


	3. Severus soñoliento

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, pero estaba de viaje de fin de curso (sí, ya sé que estábamos en febrero y en pleno invierno) y no pude conectarme. Gracias por vuestros reviews. Me emociona que mi trabajo (y el de Logospilgrim) os guste, sniffff.  
  
Según la autora, en el próximo capítulo, Voldemort llamará a Severus... me encantaría saber lo que pasa.  
  
Bueno, el mismo día en que suba el cuarto capítulo empezaré a traducirlo (si los exámenes me lo permiten). Hasta entonces... aquí os dejo con el tercero.  
  
Lonelyhelen-ss  
  
Touched por Logospilgrim  
  
***  
  
Alguien había alterado su despertador. Nunca había sonado de esta manera. Parecía que un taladro estuviera atravesando su cráneo y haciendo que sus dientes sonaran. Como podía ser ya de día? A penas se había ido a dormir después de hacerse cargo de... una cosa u otra...  
  
No conseguiría orientarse con ese sonido infernal revolviendo su cerebro.  
  
"Uurgh..." Él buscó el reloj a ciegas, preparado para tirarlo a través de la habitación. "Ya cállate, jodido trasto, estoy despierto, maldición-"  
  
Los decibelios subieron de volumen.  
  
"Ya basta, he dicho!" dijo Snape, abriendo sus ojos llenos de sueño. "Qué te pasa esta mañana?" El mecanismo mágico siempre había respondido a sus ordenes, para no mencionar que, si no recordaba mal, no había puesto la alarma para que sonara a las dos de la mañana.  
  
Entonces sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en el mueble inusual que adornaba su habitación.  
  
Una cuna.  
  
¿Qué demo-?  
  
Finalmente su mente recordó los eventos del día anterior y se obligó a despertarse.  
  
"Draco," dijo, y se levantó de la cama. "Ya vengo..."  
  
Se agachó y cogió al bebé, que aún estaba llorando, en sus brazos. "Venga, todo está bien, deja de llorar, Draco. Estás hambriento?"  
  
El pequeño sollozó contra su hombro.  
  
Snape se sentó en el balancín que estaba al lado de la cuna y dijo, "Accio biberón."  
  
Uno de los biberones que estaban alineados en el tocador atravesó la habitación hasta su mano, y el profesor agradeció a Dios que existieran los elfos domésticos. Cuando corrió la voz sobre su pequeño "invitado", Dobby se había ofrecido a ayudar. Snape, tan ocupado como estaba por mil tareas, estaba encantado de aceptar el entusiasmo de esa criatura si eso significaba tener asistencia las 24 horas.  
  
"Aquí está," dijo Snape, ofreciendo el biberón al niño, que inmediatamente empezó a chuparlo. "Veo que tenía razón."  
  
El Maestro de Pociones apoyó su cabeza y, con Draco acomodado en su regazo, empezó a balancear la silla. "Tengo la sensación que vas a ser la causa de mi muerte."  
  
Draco acurrucó contra él y chupó contento.  
  
***  
  
Pasó más o menos una semana. Parecía que todo era trabajo como usualmente en Hogwarts, aparte del extraño hecho de que el imponente Maestro de Pociones nunca era visto sin la forma miniaturizada de Draco medio escondida entre sus voluminosas ropas. La única indicación que tenían de que Snape estuviera durmiendo quizá menos de lo normal eran los círculos oscuros que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos.  
  
Entonces, una mañana, llegó tarde a clase.  
  
Hermione miró hacia la puerta con una expresión preocupada. "Creéis que deberíamos llamar al director?" preguntó a Harry y a Ron.  
  
"Apuesto un galeón a que Draco ha escupido sobre las ropas de ese imbécil grasiento o algo así," dijo Ron, y los compañeros que oyeron su nada discreto comentario sonrieron.  
  
"Acepto," dijo Harry, y él y Ron, ambos empezaron a reír.  
  
Hermione, por otra parte, se limitó a mirarles. "No os habéis fijado en lo cansado que Snape parecía? Quizá esté enfermo-"  
  
"Oh, vamos, Hermione. Yo le veo igual que siempre. A penas dormía, de todas maneras, siempre acechando en los pasillos por la noche, desesperado por sacar puntos a alguna casa," dijo Ron. "Se merece tener que hacer de canguro a Malfoy."  
  
"Sí, se ha estado muy bien por aquí ahora que no hemos de aguantar al chico hurón. Ya era hora de que Snape probara lo que es eso," añadió Harry.  
  
Hermione inhaló. "Hasta ahora, Draco me parece un bebé precioso y con buen comportamiento."  
  
"No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a Malfoy después de todo lo que te ha hecho. Y encima, estás entusiasmada en defender a Snape también, aun con lo antipático que es," dijo Ron.  
  
Antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar una respuesta hiriente, el Maestro de Pociones entró en la clase, que abruptamente se quedó callada.  
  
"Abrir vuestros libros por la página ochenta y cinco," dijo Snape, con una voz un poco grave. Estaba más despeinado de lo normal y, para asombro de los estudiantes, iba sin afeitar. Se giró para depositar a Draco en el parque de al lado de su escritorio, y los chicos a duras penas pudieron contener un grito de asombro colectivo cuando vieron el estado de las ropas de su profesor. Estaban ya acostumbrados a la visión de la toalla doblada cuidadosamente que llevaba encima de su hombro para evitar infortunados incidentes, pero igualmente una sustancia blanca bastante sucia estaba haciendo camino en la mitad de su espalda.  
  
"Te debo un galeón," susurró Harry a Ron.  
  
"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por murmurar en mi clase, Potter," dijo el Maestro de Pociones, abriendo su bolsa y depositando un montón de pergaminos en su escritorio. Algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo, pero o no se dio cuenta o simplemente no le importó. Se sentó y dijo, "veinte puntos menos por cada persona que diga una sola palabra durante el resto de esta clase, entendido?"  
  
Su amenaza fue recibida por un silencio tenso.  
  
"Ahora empezad a trabajar, y-"  
  
"Gah."  
  
Los estudiantes recularon, pero el sonido había salido del parque, y las facciones de Snape perdieron algo de severidad. "Qué pasa, Draco?"  
  
El bebé miró a Snape con ojos expectantes y levantó sus pequeñas manos. "Gah."  
  
"Ya veo," dijo Snape levantándose. Fue hacia el bebé, buscó por dentro de sus ropas y sacó un pequeño oso de peluche. "Es esto lo que quieres?"  
  
"Gah!" dijo Draco, sonriéndole al profesor.  
  
Los estudiantes alucinaron cuando su odiado profesor, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa cansada, se inclinó para darle el juguete a Draco. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento que le hizo hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, el Maestro de Pociones se puso recto y penetró la clase con su mirada.  
  
"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin por embobarse como idiotas." Volvió a su asiento y mojó su pluma en el tintero. "Debo advertiros que cada poción arruinada será razón para una detención. Empezad."  
  
Pasaron diez minutos sin incidentes, entonces se oyó un suave ruido sordo y todos los ojos se precipitaron hacia el disturbio.  
  
Snape se había quedado dormido mientras estaba calificando sus ensayos; su pluma resbaló de sus dedos, que estaban manchados de tinta roja y, por un momento, nadie se atrevió a moverse.  
  
"Mierda," susurró Ron finalmente.  
  
"Os dije que estaba cansado," dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie.  
  
"No le despiertes!" dijo Harry. Por las caras llenas de pánico de los demás estudiantes, era evidente que estaban de acuerdo con él.  
  
"Claro que no voy a despertarle," dijo Hermione. Se acercó al durmiente Maestro de Pociones solo lo necesario para transfigurar el ensayo de debajo de su mejilla en una almohada. "Ya está." Ella dudó y ondeó su varita otra vez, volviendo las primitivas ropas del profesor a su estado original.  
  
Draco empezó a lloriquear, y todos se sobresaltaron.  
  
"Haz que el pequeño monstruo se calle!" dijo Ron.  
  
"Y si te hago callar yo a ti, comadreja?" dijo Goyle.  
  
Snape balbuceó mientras dormía; los estudiantes se quedaron paralizados, tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin.  
  
Hermione se acercó rápidamente al parque y tomó a Draco en sus brazos. "Shhh, Estáte callado, Draco, el profesor está durmiendo... lo ves?"  
  
El bebé miró a Snape y paró de hacer escándalo "Da," dijo. "Da."  
  
"Sí, ahora estás siendo un buen chico," dijo Hermione, volviendo a su asiento con el chico que no protestaba. "Has estado dejando que el profesor Snape duerma?"  
  
Draco hizo morros y casi consiguió parecer ofendido.  
  
"Esto es demasiado extraño," dijo Ron. "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me encantaría que Malfoy volviera a ser un lame culos otra vez."  
  
"Crees que recuerda algo? Quiero decir, a él no parece importarle que le estés cogiendo," le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
  
"A no ser que siempre haya estado secretamente enamorado de ella," dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione hizo rodar los ojos.  
  
"No seas repugnante," dijo Pansy Parkinson. "Dámelo, Granger. Es un Slytherin, nosotros deberíamos estar cuidando de él."  
  
El tono amenazante de Pansy hizo que Draco empezara a lloriquear de nuevo.  
  
"Shhh, shhh," dijo Hermione, calmando al niño. "Todo está bien, Draco."  
  
"Dámelo, sangre sucia."  
  
"Deberías vigilar tu lengua, Parkinson," dijo Ron.  
  
"Y tu deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos," dijo otro Slytherin.  
  
"Si queréis que el profesor despierte y nos encuentre a todos discutiendo y a Draco llorando, seguid," dijo Hermione, acariciando la espalda del bebé.  
  
Como si de repente se acordaran de la presencia del temible Maestro de Pociones, los dos grupos rivales miraron para asegurarse de que aun estuviera durmiendo.  
  
  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews. Dentro de poco, más.  
  
Reiko Noriko – La verdad, no tengo ni idea si Severus estuvo con Draco cuando era un bebé (la primera vez jejejeje). Tampoco sé si Lucius está de malo, a mi también me encantaría saberlo. Y lo de llevar a Draco a clase... creo que la autora lo pensó antes que tú. ;-P  
  
M0NY' G Hiwatari – ¡Me encantaría participar en tu fic! Pero quiero recordarte que este fic no está escrito por mi, esto es solo una traducción. Pero si igualmente quieres que participe, estaría encantada de poderlo hacer. 


	4. Las revelaciones de Dobby

Espero que el próximo capítulo pueda subirlo de aquí poco.  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews.  
  
Lonelyhelen-ss  
  
Touched por Logospilgrim  
  
***  
  
"No entiendo por qué está tan cansado," dijo Harry. "Dobby me dijo que Snape le había pedido que-"  
  
Hubo un 'pop' y el elfo doméstico se materializó encima del pupitre de Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter debe saber cuan duramente Dobby está tratando de ayudar al profesor Snape, pero profesor Snape no le está dejando!" dijo el elfo, estrujando sus manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al Maestro de Pociones durmiendo, y por un horrible momento, Harry pensó que el elfo iba a empezar a golpear su cabeza contra el pupitre.  
  
"No, no, Dobby! No quieres molestar al profesor mientras está descansando, verdad?" dijo Harry, cogiendo la criatura por los hombros.  
  
"Oh, Dobby lo siente, señor, Dobby nunca quiere estar molestando al profesor Snape," dijo el elfo, su voz un susurro trémulo. "No cuando el profesor Snape se está quedando despierto hasta tan tarde haciendo todo lo que Dobby debería estar haciendo! Pobre profesor Snape!"  
  
"Qué quieres decir, que no te deja ayudarle?" preguntó Hermione.  
  
El elfo se tiró de las orejas. "Dobby oye al maestro Draco llorar, pero el profesor Snape despierta y toma al maestro Draco en sus brazos y se sienta en el balancín, y dice a Dobby, 'Todo está bien, yo lo pondré a dormir,' y los ojos del profesor Snape están todos rojos, Harry Potter, señor."  
  
"Snape mece a Malfoy?" preguntó Ron.  
  
"Aw," dijo Pansy, y se ruborizó.  
  
"Y le está cantando," dijo Dobby. "Varias cosas más hace."  
  
Los estudiantes estaban asombrados.  
  
"Da," dijo Draco, sus párpados volviéndose pesados. Él bostezó.  
  
"Vamos, Dobby. Por qué no pones a Draco en el parque y le vigilas mientras acabamos nuestras pociones?" preguntó Hermione.  
  
Ella colocó al chico en los brazos extendidos de Dobby y dijo a los demás estudiantes, "creo que deberíamos continuar con la lección hasta que el profesor despierte, como si nada inusual hubiera pasado."  
  
"Será mejor que ayudes a Neville," le murmuró Harry.  
  
Los Slytherin y Gryffindor volvieron al trabajo, dedicando miradas al profesor a cada momento, y hablando suavemente entre ellos.  
  
"Snape le canta a Malfoy," dijo Ron, y se estremeció. "Me horripila solo imaginarlo."  
  
"No le viste sonreír a Draco cuando le dio el peluche hace un rato? Al profesor de veras le debe importar," dijo Hermione.  
  
"Probablemente no quiere tener problemas con Lucius Malfoy," dijo Harry.  
  
"Si estuviéramos hablando de alguien que no fuera el profesor Snape, no lo encontraríais extraño," dijo Hermione, triturando sus semillas de amapola hasta que fueron una pasta. "No importa lo que él haga, vosotros siempre sospecháis de él por algo."  
  
"No es como si no nos hubiera dado razón para hacerlo," dijo Ron. "Ahora se supone que nos hemos de poner sentimentales porque está cuidando de un bebé?"  
  
"Ambos sois imposibles," dijo Hemione. Entonces de repente apartó su mortero. "La clase ya casi ha acabado. Y está a punto de ser la hora de la comida... debemos despertarle."  
  
"No me mires a mi," dijo Harry.  
  
"No me voy a acercar a él," dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione se levantó. "Bien. Lo haré yo."  
  
"Vendré contigo," dijo Pansy, después de un momento de duda.  
  
El resto de los Gryffindor no se opusieron, y tampoco lo hicieron los Slytherin, estos últimos inacostumbrados a ver a su cabeza de casa en una posición tan vulnerable. Aunque cuidaba de ellos a su manera, ellos entendían que era preferible evitar provocar la cólera de ese temible hombre.  
  
No había movido ni un músculo desde que Hermione le había puesto más cómodo.  
  
Pansy estudió sus relajadas facciones con una expresión fascinada. "Se le ve tan tranquilo."  
  
"Lo sé," dijo Hermione. "Espero que no esté... demasiado alterado."  
  
Pansy puso su mano en el hombro de él y dijo, "Profesor Snape?" entonces le sacudió ligeramente.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se puso en pie tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza que derribó la silla, el ruido despertó a Draco, quien empezó a llorar; Snape sacó su varita en un flash.  
  
Nadie se movió.  
  
"Draco?" dijo el Maestro de Pociones. Parecía completamente desorientado, y su voz era áspera con sueño.  
  
Segundos más tarde, el poco color que poseía desapareció de su cara y lanzó su varita. Algunos de los Slytherin se precipitaron al frente de la clase para levantar la silla del suelo, mientras Hermione fue a coger a Draco, que ahora estaba llorando, y Pansy cogió a Snape por el brazo.  
  
"Profesor? Quizá debería sentarse, señor," dijo Pansy.  
  
Él se balanceó ligeramente, y Goyle fue en ayuda de la chica.  
  
"Qué... qué demonios está pasando aquí?" dijo el Maestro de Pociones mientras Pansy y Goyle le ayudaban a sentarse.  
  
"Se quedó dormido, señor, y, bien..." Pansy miró a Goyle y movió los labios, 've a buscar a Madame Pomfrey'.  
  
El fornido Slytherin se fue enseguida.  
  
"Draco," dijo Snape.  
  
"Le tengo, señor," dijo Hermione.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones intentó levantarse, entonces se puso aun más pálido.  
  
"Profesor, por favor, no se mueva," dijo Pansy. Ignorando las estridentes advertencias de su cabeza, ella desabrochó dos botones del cuello.  
  
Él fijó su mirada en ella, pero su estado de debilidad disminuyó el efecto.  
  
"Lo siento, señor," dijo ella. "Yo-"  
  
"Dame... una Poción Pimentónica," dijo. "Entrometida-"  
  
"Severus Snape! Qué te has hecho esta vez?" dijo Pomfrey, entrando fulminantemente en las Mazmorras.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio, Pansy se apresuró a salir del camino de la medi- bruja.  
  
"Nunca aprenderás. Si no es una cosa, es otra," le dijo Pomfrey a Snape. Ella hizo algunos hechizos, y su boca se apretó. "Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?"  
  
"No lo sé. Ayer, creo."  
  
"Qué shock." Ella ondeó su varita por encima de él unas pocas veces más, y frunció el ceño. Repitió el gesto que acababa de hacer, entonces dijo, "Chicos, id a vuestra siguiente clase. Hermione, podrías recoger las cosas de Draco y llevarle al director Dumbledore?"  
  
Los estudiantes salieron de la clase, dejando a Pomfrey, Snape, Hermione, Draco y Dobby a solas.  
  
"Tuviste una reunión la última noche?" le preguntó Pomfrey al Maestro de Pociones.  
  
"No. Fue más como una entrevista..." él hizo una mueca. "privada con Lucius."  
  
Dobby empezó a golpear su frente con sus puños; Hermione distrajo al elfo dándole al lacrimoso bebé.  
  
"Por qué no viniste a verme?" preguntó Pomfrey.  
  
"No había necesidad."  
  
"Después de tal paliza? Según mi varita, tu espalda es amasijo de morados," dijo Pomfrey, cruzando los brazos. "Honestamente, Severus! Me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de juicio."  
  
"Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Draco estaba llorando," dijo Snape, que ya no se molestaba en ocultar su dolor.  
  
"Dobby intentó calmar al Maestro Draco, pero era el profesor Snape quien él estaba queriendo," dijo el elfo. Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Dobby notó que algo no estaba bien en el profesor Snape, pero-"  
  
"Está bien, Dobby, no es tu culpa que sea tan tozudo," dijo Pomfrey.  
  
"Me quedé dormido con el niño en mis brazos, y yo... me olvidé. Entonces ya era de día, y tenía un día lleno de clases. Podía manejarlo," dijo Snape, ignorando la mirada de Pomfrey.  
  
"Manejaste desmayarte en frente de tus estudiantes, más bien." Ella observó la almohada que había encima de su escritorio. "Justo después de hacer una siesta en medio de tu clase. Realmente una visión inolvidable, sin duda alguna.  
  
Snape gruñó.  
  
La medi-bruja conjuró una camilla y miró a Hermione, quien acababa de poner todo lo imprescindible de Draco en su mochila y estaba bastante ansiosa por marcharse.  
  
"Hermione, me ayudarías a hacer que el profesor se estire en la camilla?" dijo la medi-bruja.  
  
"Sí, Madame Pomfrey, si a él no le importa-"  
  
"Ven aquí y deja de gastar tiempo, estúpida niña, acabemos esto cuanto antes, ahora que estoy condenado a ser arrastrado a la enfermería," dijo Snape, con la mandíbula apretada. Se puso de pie, incapaz de contener un gruñido.  
  
"Rápido, Hermione, antes de que el infernal hombre salga arrastrándose de la habitación por sí mismo," dijo la medi-bruja, atenazando su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Snape, y ambas le colocaron encima de la camilla.  
  
Con una inspiración, él se estiró boca abajo. Pomfrey murmuró un encantamiento y algo de la tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció.  
  
"Mejor?" preguntó Pomfrey.  
  
"Bien," dijo él, cerrando los ojos. "Estaría todavía mejor si no estuvieras esperando a hurgarme y aguijonearme con un placer tan obvio."  
  
Pomfrey suspiró y le dijo a Hermione, "Puedes llevar a Draco al director ahora, y explicarle a él lo que ha pasado. Estoy segura que querrá decirle algunas palabras a tu Maestro de Pociones."  
  
"Oh, Qué alegría," dijo Snape.  
  
"Sí, Madame Pomfrey," dijo Hermione. Ella recuperó al bebé de los brazos de Dobby, y se fue con la criatura detrás de ella.  
  
***  
  
Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews  
  
Astartea – Gracias a ti por leerlo. De verdad que vuestros reviews ayudan mucho a mi ego. No puedes imaginar la ilusión que me hace que os guste. Sobre cuando transcurre la historia... yo creo que en el segundo año, porque en el primer capítulo dice 'Cuando Snape llegó al campo, un gran número de profesores estaban rodeando la figura extendida de Draco, incluyendo Gilderoy Lockhart. El mismo hombre que días antes había hecho desaparecer los huesos del brazo de Harry Potter en vez de curarlos.'  
  
Reiko Noriko – El nombre del fic en inglés es el mismo, y el link es .../read.php?storyid=1587527 (no le da la gana de ponerlo entero) Sinceramente, no creo que Draco esté enamorado de Hermione por nada del mundo. Yo nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
Velia – No sé que pasará cuando Draco vuelva a ser adulto, pero espero que siga siendo nuestro niño malo. Severus y Draco sonmis 'desgraciados' favoritos, y creo que a todos nos gusta hacerles sufrir un poco. 


	5. Severus se queja y Ron es un blanco

Lamento la larga espera... Entre los largos meses de exámenes y ciertos problemas personales no he tenido tiempo de actualizar últimamente. Espero poder hacerlo más seguido ahora.

Gracias por vuestros reviews

Lonelyhelen-ss  
  
Touched por Logospilgrim

----

Cuando Snape y Pomfrey llegaron a la enfermería, él volvía a estar profundamente dormido. Ella le hizo levitar encima de una cama de manera gentil y con un movimiento de su varita le sacó los zapatos, las ropas y la chaqueta. En el momento en el que vio la camiseta, la medi-bruja apretó los dientes; cortes rojos cruzaban la tela, que estaba teñida de rojo.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo e intentó sacarle la camiseta sin hacer que sus heridas se abrieran de nuevo, pero era prácticamente imposible – cuando la sangre se había secado, había enganchado el algodón a su piel. Finalmente, un repentino grito ahogado le advirtió que había despertado.

"Me encantaría decirte lo que pienso," dijo ella, "pero en vez de eso te mantendré aquí hasta mañana."

"Oh, haz lo que quieras, arpía," dijo él, murmurando con la cara escondida en la almohada. "No me importa."

Las cejas de Pomfrey se alzaron, entonces una expresión de preocupación arrugó su cara. Cogió una jarra de ungüento, y vendajes y empezó a aplicar el bálsamo con olor a hierbas en sus cortes. "Y tampoco has desayunado, supongo."

Él reculó. "Creía que habíamos quedado que no había comido desde ayer."

"¿Te importaría decirme que pasó la pasada noche?"

"Sí-" Sus largos dedos se hundieron en las sábanas.

Ella murmuró unos cuantos encantamientos y sintió como sus músculos se relajaban bajo sus manos. "Respira hondo. Ya casi he terminado."

"No... del todo."

La medi-bruja le miró fijamente. O estaba empezando a perder la vista, o las mejillas del Maestro de Pociones se estaban poniendo rojas.

"Todavía no me has sacado los malditos pantalones, aunque asumo que es inevitable que lo hagas."

Ella hizo más lecturas. "Qué te hizo Malfoy."

"Me hizo desnudar hasta que estuve en ropa interior, doblarme sobre un escritorio y empezó a golpearme con ese bastón suyo desde mis hombros hasta mis pantorrillas." Su cara pasó de carmesí a blanca. "¿Satisfecha? He sido suficientemente explícito?"

Pomfrey agitó su varita y su horripilante historia se confirmó. Sus piernas estaban llenas de contusiones, y en muchos lugares, la piel se había abierto. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta cuando habían estado en las mazmorras. El estómago vacío era predecible, y que le estuviera escondiendo algunas heridas también, pero había subestimado la extensión de las heridas.

"¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?" dijo ella.

"No creo que hubiera sido inteligente hacerlo delante de los alumnos."

"Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando llegamos aquí?"

"Deja de gritarme, mujer-"

"¡Me encantaría saber como conseguiste llegar a clase esta mañana!" dijo, cogiendo violentamente otro rollo de vendajes del gabinete médico.

"Adrenalina. Falta de sueño. Años de tortura. Estaba haciéndolo bastante bien hasta que tuvisteis que recordarme que me dieron la paliza de mi vida."

"De acuerdo, Severus, de acuerdo. No debería estar gritándote." Ella inspeccionó sus muslos y untó sus dedos en la jarra del ungüento nuevamente. "Bastardo, ese enfermo, retorcido-"

La letanía de Pomfrey fue cortada por la llegada del director. A su lado iba McGonagall, quien había enviado a Hermione a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Draco, y quien se acercó corriendo hacia la cama donde Snape estaba echado.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué le han hecho?" preguntó.

La medi-bruja sacudió la cabeza.

"Adelante, díselo," dijo el Maestro de Pociones. "Estoy demasiado cansado."

Las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron ante la admisión de Snape.

"Lucius Malfoy hizo esto," dijo Pomfrey.

"Como se atreve, cuando estás cuidando de su hijo," dijo McGonagall.

"Es un mortífago, y es un sádico," murmuró Snape. "Draco ha tenido experiencias similares, y a Lucius le encanta la ironía." Intentó moverse y hizo cara de dolor.

"Descansa, chico," dijo Dumbledore. "Discutiremos todo esto más tarde."

"Sin duda alguna tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo," dijo Snape, su voz cada vez más débil. "Lucius dejó bien claro que su hijo ha de volver a la normalidad antes de la siguiente reunión. Quiere que Draco reciba la Marca... No sé cuanto tiempo más podré proteger al chico sin ser descubierto. Quizá no pueda volver."

"No tiene sentido preocuparse por nada de esto ahora. Lo hablaremos mañana," dijo el director, y susurró un encantamiento.

Snape se durmió al instante.

"Albus, no ha comido nada," dijo Pomfrey.

"Lo sé. Pero despertará en unas horas, y se sentirá mejor entonces. De mejor humor, como mínimo, lo que hará que sea más fácil hacer que coma algo. Deja que te ayude a curar esos morados, Poppy"

"Lucius Malfoy es peor que un animal," dijo McGonagall, observando a Dumbledore y Pomfrey trabajando en el insensible Maestro de Pociones. "Severus no merecía esto. No merece nada de esto."

"Sus esfuerzos en nuestro nombre a menudo han sido su única causa para seguir adelante," dijo Dumbledore. "Pero su afección por Draco puede ser lo que finalmente le convenza de abandonar sus días como espía. Será una gran pérdida para nosotros. Sin embargo, Severus ha hecho incontables sacrificios por nuestra causa, y quizá ha llegado la hora de que sirva al lado de la luz de otra forma."

"Por ejemplo, cuidando de un pequeño Slytherin," dijo McGonagall, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Cosas más raras han pasado," dijo Pomfrey.

----

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Draco estaba ocupado acumulando admiradoras femeninas. Hasta cuando tiraba bloques de madera a Ron, las chicas le encontraban adorable.

"¿No es la cosa más bonita que habéis visto jamás?" dijo Ginny.

"En realidad, no," dijo Ron, frotándose la cabeza.

Draco gorjeó, le lanzó otro bloque y rió.

"¡Au! ¡Ya basta, amenaza!"

"Oh, solo es un bebé. No lo hace aposta," dijo Hermione.

"Claro que no," dijo Ron. "Debe ser que tengo una diana pintada en mi frente."

Harry se acercó a Draco y se agachó. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Draco le miró fijamente con ojos grandes y sin pestañear e hizo una mueca.

"¡Se acuerda de cosas!" dijo Ron.

"O eso, o necesita un cambio de pañal," dijo Ginny.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de asco. Pero lentamente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ron.

"¿Te das cuenta de cuanta diversión tendremos cuando vuelva a ser como antes?"

Harry hizo la misma expresión que Ron. "Si él pensaba que los insultos del hurón botador eran malos..."

"Queréis parar, vosotros dos?" dijo Hermione. Ella miró al bebé, quien estaba jugando con sus bloques de nuevo. "Esto no es algo de lo que bromear. ¿Y si el hechizo no puede ser invertido?"

"Vamos, Hermione. ¿No piensas que Dumbledore puede solucionar esto?" dijo Ron.

"Snape ciertamente no abandonará hasta que lo hagan," dijo Harry.

Draco empezó a llorar de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Hermione, y le cogió en brazos. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Quizá es porque Harry mencionó al Profesor Snape," dijo Ginny.

"Sigo diciendo que sabe lo que está pasando," dijo Ron.

"El Profesor Snape está enfermo, Draco" dijo Hermione.

"Da." Lágrimas estaban recorriendo las redondas mejillas del bebé.

"Bien, supongo que a Madam Pomfrey no le importaría si te llevara a verle."

"Vendré contigo," dijo Ginny.

----

El Maestro de Pociones gruñó, y sus párpados se abrieron.

"¿Severus? Poppy, creo que está despertando," dijo McGonagall.

"Ah, bien. Pediré un plato de sopa para él," dijo la medi-buja, apartando un pergamino y levantándose de su escritorio.

"¡Qué ridícula obsesión con la comida," dijo Snape, sus palabras sonaron un poco mal articuladas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Cuantas pociones me dio esa... maldita bruja?" Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, pero no dolía como lo había hecho antes. Hubiera vuelto a las mazmorras, de hecho, pero se encontraba demasiado relajado para moverse.

"Suficientes para que estés tolerable durante unas horas," dijo McGonagall. Sacó su varita y gentilmente le giró para que quedara apoyado sobre su espalda. "¿Estás cómodo?"

Él quiso lanzarle un comentario desdeñoso, pero el esfuerzo parecía demasiado grande. "Si tú lo dices."

"De nada."

"Severus, tienes visita," dijo Pomfrey, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja y era seguida por Ginny y Hermione, quien llevaba a Draco en brazos.

Snape empezó a poner mala cara pero le cambió la expresión al ver al bebé.

"Buenas tardes, profesor," dijo Hermione. "Se le ve... mejor, señor."

"Gracias, señorita Granger. ¿Veo que el director le confió mi carga?"  
  
----  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews  
  
Velia – A mi me encantaría que la relación de Draco con el profesor se volviera más estrecha, pero creo que la autora tiene planes para el final, y creo que eso me da miedo... Creo que estaría muy bien que Draco se quedara con el profesor en vez de volver con su padre y que se volviera en contra de Voldemort él también. Y no creo que los estudiantes vean a Snape como más humano... después de todos mis descubrimientos de algunos de mis profesores todavía sigo creyendo que no son normales.  
  
sandra() – Hacía tiempo que quería actualizar, pero tengo la agenda algo apretada... Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto y me alegro de que os guste.


End file.
